


The Cain Instinct

by Supernaturalaholic12, zonerunner



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, complete and utter crack fic, evan and payton? brothers, jsyk, no i dont know how tags work, payton is an ASSHOLE to evan, there is at least 2 suicides in this, there is no incest ehre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalaholic12/pseuds/Supernaturalaholic12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonerunner/pseuds/zonerunner
Summary: They were so similar.Both mentally ill, both not many friends (either by choice or by design), both lovers of musicals, both with the same face.Both had boys they were in love with die, either before their eyes or deep in the dark.But one's confident (at least in public), one's anxious (even when he's alone), one has his life planned out, down to the months of the next five to ten years, one's unsure what he's doing next week.Most importantly, or least importantly, depending on who you ask: they're brothers. And brothers really fucking hate each other.





	The Cain Instinct

First day of kindergarten and, as it turns out, there is not an upper class only section. Payton, for one, was very upset about that. Why did he have to interact with the entire town? They were confusing. Nevertheless, he was in the classroom. Sitting near the front, on a table he moved away from the bigger table, with McAfee and James sitting next to him. They were talking about something Payton wasn't all that interested in.

“Alright, everyone, if you could all come sit around me!” A woman spoke above the chatter. She seemed very tall to Payton. “Welcome to your first day of kindergarten, I hope you all are making lots of good friends! My name is Mrs Cardin, and I'm going to be teaching you. Let's take roll call first, just to make sure you're all here.”

As Mrs Cardin started going down the register, Payton studied each of his new classmates in turn. They all seemed almost exactly the same, although some were better dressed than others. Nobody stood out to him, until:

“Evan?”

“Here,” a quiet voice mumbled from the back of the room. Payton turned to look at Evan and froze. They had the same face. That was absolutely not fair.

Payton was too busy staring at Evan, it took James jabbing him in the side for him to notice the teacher calling his name.

“I-I’m here, Mrs Cardin.” He said quickly, turning away from Evan, who hadn’t even noticed Payton staring. The boy sitting next to Evan, however, was looking between Payton and Evan, shocked. Payton reluctantly returned his attention to his friends.

After roll call, Mrs Cardin directed them to a table of paints and told them to paint a picture. Payton, however, immediately made a beeline for Evan, who was sitting at the very end of the table with the same boy from before.

“Hello,” Payton said calmly. “Why do you look like me?”

Before Evan could speak, the other boy piped up. “Are you Evan's brother?”

“No. I don't know him.” Payton paused and thought for a moment. His mother had told him to be kind to everyone, so he stuck out his hand to Evan. “I'm Payton.”

Evan shrank back and looked at Jared, who shrugged. Slowly, he took Payton's hand and shook it. “I'm Evan. Can- can we be friends?”

Payton dropped his hand after a moment. “I guess.” He sat in the seat next to Evan, with the other boy on the other side of Evan.

“I’m Jared, by the way.” The boy spoke up. “Kleinman.”

Payton nodded. “Nice to meet you, Jared.”

Jared hesitantly nodded back, before turning to the paper in front of him. Payton couldn’t tell exactly what Jared was attempting, and failing, to draw. It looked like some form of animal.

After lunch, during which Payton, McAfee and James had sat with Evan and Jared, their parents came to pick them up. Payton, wary that Evan might try to steal his mother, walked out with him to make sure that wasn't the case. He quickly spotted his mother talking to another woman, and was thrown when Evan started running up to the pair, hugging the stranger's legs.

“Hi, honey. How was your first day?” The woman asked Evan.

Evan broke away. “It was- it was okay. There was a b-boy who, who looked like me.”

Taking that as his cue, Payton walked towards the small group and hugged his mother, more calmly than Evan had.

“Hello, mom.” Payton said in greeting, noticing how Evan half hid behind his mother’s legs as he pointed at Payton.

“Hello sweetie!” Georgina said. “How was school?”

“It was fine. I found a doppelganger.” He looked towards Evan and his mother, both of whom were both staring in confusion.

Evan’s mother was staring at Payton in shock. “I- uh-”

“Well!” Georgina smiled, bending down to Evan's level. “This is such a coincidence! You must be Evan. I'm Georgina. I think it would be really fun for you and Payton to get to know each other better.”

“We already know each other. We had lunch together.” Payton interjected.

“Well, still, it might be nice for Evan and his mother to come over some time.” She straightened up, talking to Evan's mum. “Do you want my number? We can keep in touch, arrange playdates and whatnot.”

“That sounds lovely,” Evan's mum replied.

The two adults exchanged numbers, and after a quick catch up with James and Mcafee's parents, they parted ways.

“So, Evan seems nice,” Georgina said once they were on their way home. “I have a feeling you two would make lovely friends. Are you going to play with him tomorrow?”

“I have to do that again tomorrow?”


End file.
